Pippin's mistake
by Sakura123
Summary: [ONE SHOT] What if Pippin stepped in as Frodo was going to be stabbed the Nazgul? AU Bookverse. Read and review please. No flaming thank you. [EDITED: 9.27.06]


**Pippin's mistake**

* * *

**Date**: 8/7/03 12:16:28 AM Eastern Daylight Time

**Title**: Pippin's mistake

**Author**: Sakura123

**Genre**: Alternate Universe; Bookverse

**Setting**: The Weathertop

**Disclaimer**: _Lord of the rings_, and all it's Characters Belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien; I own nothing.

Author: Note: I'm new at his whole Fanfiction thing, _soo_, forgive the misspelled Middle-Earth words or worlds or anything else that may be wrong about Middle earth and characters. I'm still reading _The fellowship of the ring_ & _The Hobbit_, plus the appendix of the _Return of the king_. Hopefully I got the mistakes out. If not lemmie know. I'll try to fix them.

* * *

Strider and the hobbits set off from Bree the next day, they began to steer a steady course eastwards; The landscape still all was quiet and peaceful. On the third day out from Bree they came out of the Chetwood. The land had been falling steadily ever since they turned aside from the road, and they now entered a wide flat expanse of country, much more difficult to manage. They were far beyond the boarders of the Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near the Midge-water marshes.

Sam walked in the back holding the reigns of Bill the pony with Pippin in front of him, followed by Merry. Frodo followed in front of the three with Strider leading. They struggled through the marshes, their clothing was weighing them down from how wet they had become. Frodo stepped over what holes he could to keep up with the ranger who wasn't having such a fair time traveling through the marsh himself, pulling his pack up onto his shoulders from time to time.

The marshes were bewildering and treacherous, there was no pavement trail even for rangers to find through their shifting quagmires. Frodo occaionally swatted flies that landed on his skin off him, though try as he might he smelled like marsh water and the insects weren't going anywhere soon. Sam swiped at the midges that attacked him relentlessly, as he continued on behind Pippin who's arms were everywhere, a majority of the time they were above him, or near his face. "I'm being eaten alive!" Pippin cried, swatting at them again. He fell into the midge-infested water, with a shake of his head he tried in vain to shake the creatures from out of his head. "Midgewater! There are more midges than water!" Merry stopped in his tracks and helped his cousin up. Pippin regained his posture and continued on ahead of him. Merry followed after him, Sam following close by. "What do they live on when they can't get hobbit?" Sam grumbled, swatting the midges away once more.

The five successfully crossed the marshes, their feet making contact with partial dry ground. Their camping place was damp, cold, and uncomfortable. Not to mention the insects would not let them get a good night's rest. There were also abnormal creatures haunting the reeds and tussocks, from the sound of them were evil relatives of the cricket. Their shrill squeaks made it clear to the hobbit's that there were hundreds of them around and the creatures did no let up, untill the hobbits were nearly frantic. "Oi, I'm never going to get any sleep!" Peregrin cried, holding his hands up to his ears.

* * *

They had not gone off far on the fifth day when they left the last straggling pools and reed-beds of the marshes behind them. The land before them began to steadily rise. Which of course, pleased the four hobbits and Strider to some extent. Sam and Pippin held conversations with eachother while stragling behind Merry and Frodo. While there was no problem, communication-wise, with the Brandybuck or the Baggins, the Took felt as if he should speak to the gardener while he could.

Away in the eastward distance they could now see a line of hills, the highest of them was on the right of the line and separated a little from the others. It had a conical top slightly flattened at the summit.

"This is Weathertop," Strider said. "The old road, which we have traveled, runs to the south of it and passes not far from it's base. We may be able to reach it by noon tomorrow, if we head straight toward it." Frodo had a puzzled look on his face, he stepped forward so that he was beside the ranger. "What do you mean?" He asked. Strider gave the hobbit a quick glance before returning his gaze upward. "I mean: When we do get there, it is not certain what we shall find. It is close to the road," The ranger replied shortly. The hobbits looked anxiously at the distant hills.

* * *

On the eve of the next day, the ranger and the halflings arrived at the watchtower. The slope had been a steep and difficult climb. Climbing through the corridors of its base, Strider and the hobbits traveled up to an open space in the slope where they could camp.

After entering they removed their heavy backpacks, falling to the ground with relief. "I thought, my arms would come out their sockets," Merry muttered to himself, resting onto the cold stone ground. Strider wasted no time to arm the halflings with swords, light enough for them to handle, incase anything had happned while he had gone hunting for food. The hobbit's were free to do as they wish, save leave the watchtower, (less they wanted to die and early age), to alert the Nazgul of their whereabouts. Frodo, of course, had no intentions of doing any of the following. He sat down quietly smoking his pipe, his mind dwelling on entirely Bilbo.

Across from him, Samwise and Merry sat together rummaging through their packs. He cast a wary glance toward the oblvious Frodo then focused his gaze on Sam. "I don't trust that Strider," Merry whispered to Sam, lighting his pipe. His glanced briefly to Frodo --whom was listening on to his conversation with the gardener. Sam shrugged his shoulders carelessly, his hands smoothed out any lumps in his bedding. "You don't trust Mr. Pippin half of the time, Merry," Sam answered, setting down onto his bedroll. "Why should this time be any different?"

The Brandybuck glared at Sam, he took a deep huff of his pip before continuing. "Not trusting Pippin is an entirely different thing, Samwise," He pointed out, brushing the dust off of his bedroll. "He's my cousin!" Sam just nodded skeptically watching his master diffting in and out of sleep as he smoked his pipe.

"Merry!" Came Pippin's voice. The Brandybuck turned in response to his younger cousin who was crawling up beside him with a pleading look about him. "I'm hungry! What's to eat?" The young Took sat beside his cousin, staring at him with wide eyes. Merry gave a roll of his eyes, he often wondered where his cousin got his appetite. "How should I know, Pippin," Merry replied, before reconsidering. His brown eyes shifted toward his packback that laid up against the wall not too far from where Pippin had been. "There's food in my pack go eat that." He waved his cousin off after noticing his pipe-weed had stopped burning. Merry grumbled in dismay and began searching for a match. Pippin left his cousin's side. Sam watched the Took advance toward the bag and grab it. He hauled the back onto his lap as he sat himself down.

The young Took opened bag pulling out the broken carrot from when they raided Farmer Maggots vegetable garden. "Aw," He whispered, biting into the bottom of the carrot. It took him a good while to finish the vegetable off but he managed to finish it off. He threw the stem back into the bag. "Yum!" Pippin went searching for everything else in Merry's bag worth eating, pushing aside all the non-edible contents. He grabbed two browines, a smaller carrot, and began to eat once more. Pippin belched quietly under his breath not wanting to alert his cousin, rubbing his stomach was not rid of its hunger. Pippin spread out on the ground and proceeded into a fitful slumber.

Sam looked on in mild awe, as well Merry staring at the hobbits round tummy and the near empty bag. Merry crawled over beside the sleeping Took, grabbed his bag which was almost as light as a feather if it weren't for the things Pippin hadn't eaten. "Oi, he ate my browines!" Merry gasped. "Sam, Pippin every last morsel of food! Even my carrots!" He picked up the stems that were once attached to his carrots. Sam couldn't help but laugh, he recived a glare from the Brandybuck. "That's what you get fer trustin' Mr. Pippin, Merry," He held back the urge to laugh any harder at the Branybuck's angered face. "He'll eat everything, if you don't tell him not too. I think."

"I hope, he eats _your_ food, Samwise Gamgee!" Merry snapped, lying down onto his bedroll. His turned onto the side pushing Pippin away from him. The Took rolled unaware of anything else happening around him. "His stomach is a bottomless pit. I swear to Elbereth! Your food will fill him up!" Sam made an attempt to argue with Merry, a shrill scream stopped him dead in his tracks. Merry and Pippin shot up from the ground with fearful look upon their faces. Frodo bolted over to the edge of the weathertop, his cousins and gardner following after him. They peered frantically down below them; Residing atop the hill were four shadowed figures.

The four hobbits hurried away from the edge as they pulled out their swords from their scabbards. With one last look below they bolted from their postions and headed for the lower part of the Weathertop. Pippin could hardly climb up the stiars, his legs shook with fear and were unsteady. Merry ushered him forward as the Took crawled across the damp ground. Sam helped Frodo up the stiars he as followed behind him, his sword at the ready.

They all stood back to back, the blades of their swords pointing upward. The wind blew against their faces, their eyes darted side to side searching for the wraiths. "Why do they keep coming," Pippin whined, bending over to catch his breath. "They want the ring!" Frodo responded fearfully, gripping his sword tighter. "They'll kill me and take the ring."

Pippin's heart skipped a beat, kill his cousin? Of all the things to bare, Frodo had the bare the ring of power, the ring of this dark lord. He had to do something and fast. The Nazgul came from the shadows up from behind them. They drew out their swords, holding them so that they pointed toward the hobbits. The cloaked figures moved swiftly toward the halflings. The four hobbits turned quickly, facing the wraiths as they came toward them.

Pippin watched Frodo jerked back and in that moment, he grabbed the chain that held the ring ripping it from Frodo's neck. He watched as the Took hurry the Nazgul, vanishing in direction they came from. The Nazgul dashed after Pippin, leaving Frodo, Sam and Merry behind. "Pippin, you fool!" Frodo cried. "After 'em!" Sam Cried running off. Wasting no time the three remaining hobbits followed after them, disregarding the fact that they could be killed just for following after their persuers.

* * *

Pippin had reached the foggy landscape in mere seconds, his heart thudded wildl in cheast. The fear of what the Nazgul would do to him if they caught him overwhelmed him. He turned about in a circle, finding not one blackrider in sight. Pippin's breathing began to relax when he bumped into something. Pippin stumbled falling to the ground, the young Took had realized what knocked him to the ground. Gazing upward his eyes rested upon the four Nazgul towering over him, their swords pointed directly at him. Pippin shuddered in fear, he crawled backwards in hopes of safety would be found.

Pippin wanted to hide, he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. The sudden urge to put the ring on came over him, he felt an odd hypnotic sensation come over his actions. Pulling the ring from the chain he slipped it over his index finger and vanished. He opened his eyes slowy finding himself in a dark place, everything was a mixture black and gray save for four white ghostly figures hovering over him.

Pippin realized it that the Nazgul could still see him, the tallest extended his arm, his began reaching for the ring that was on Peregrin's hand. The Took's hand was trembling in a fight to regain the control the ring had over his hand. As it got closer to the Nazgul's hand, Pippin fought against the will of the ring. He pulled his hand back. Without hesitance the wraith drove its blade deep into the Took's shoulder. "_O' Elbereth!_" Pippin cried, followed by a scream.

The black riders drew closer to Pippin ready to claim the ring of their master, when the shouts of the other halflings caught their attention. They fled into the darkness of the night, their cries filled the air. Pippin managed to get his throbbing arm up to the other and pulled the ring off his finger. Pippin slipped out of the realm of the shadow returning the forest's normal surroundings as he let out a cry of his own, into the night.

* * *

Frood, Sam, and Merry stopped dead in their tracks. They had just heard an scream not of the ring wraiths. The tiro ran faster through the forest in the direction of where the scream had come from, hopping that Pippin was not dead or even hurt.

* * *

Pippin lied on the ground shivering, whimpering. All feeling had left his arm, his vision was blurred, and could see nothing but shapes of the dark shadows of the trees. The sky was twikling with stars, and the moon was out from behind the clouds, casting its dim light through the branches. "Merry-S-Sam? S-Strider? Frodo? Anybody?" He called quietly. His lip quivered with fear. He was surrounded by the darkness, wild animals who wanted a good meal. He blacked out, but not before he heard someone call his name.

" . . . . I found Pippin . . . .!"

* * *

Pippin's opened his eyes slightly, gazing into someone's brown eyes. "Oi! Sam, Frodo! Pippin's awake!" Pippin knew it had to be Merry. beside his family and friends, Merry was the only one who actually yelled in such a way, it sounded a little harsher than should. "That's wonderful Merry!" He heard Sam coming over to his side. "Hush!" Came another voice. "Frodo, Keep the fire burning, we must keep Pippin warm!"

"Strider?" Pippin rasped. The ranger, moved toward him so that he was hovering over the young hobbit. "Yes, it is me," He said, ruffling Pippin's curly hair. The ranger pulled the hobbit's shirt back checking his wound. "Where are the black figures?" Pippin's voice was full of panic, his emerald green eyes darted side to side, as his breath became erratic. "Do not worry, Peregrin they are gone," Strider coaxed, resting a hand on his unharmed shoulder. Pippin calmed down a bit, the tenseness Strider felt was slowly dissipating. "What came over you? What made you take the ring from Frodo?"

Pippin squinted his eyes, trying to remember exactly what had come over him. "I-I don't know," He replied, his bottom lip quivered rapidly. "All wanted to do was protect my cousin Frodo, and then there was something else . I can exactly remember what it was that came over me. Why can't I feel my arm?" He asked changing the subject matter quickly. Strider sighed, his gaze shifted slightly away from Pippin.

"You were stabbed in the shoulder by a Morgul blade," The Ranger explained. "You've been poisoned. If we do not get you to Rivendell soon, you shall pass into the shadow world and become a wraith like them." Merry's heart was soon gripped with fear, as he could see the pain setting on Pippin's face at the knowledge given to them by Strider. Frodo said nothing, he gazed into the flames with a solemn look upon his face, while Sam continued to fix something to eat. "Do not fear, Merry, we shall get to Rivendell before then. You have my word!" Strider promised. He rested his hand on the Brandybuck's shoulder. "I hope so," Merry Replied unconvinced.

* * *

They set off the next day as soon as they could for Rivendell. They set the youngest hobbit upon Bill the pony, the hobbit's could find no reason to cheer up. Pippin was the only one besides Merry, who could get them to laugh and forget their troubles. Since Pippin was the one who was poisoned, they could not help but worry for the young hobbit. "How, are ya' doing, Mr. Pippin," Samwise dared to ask. The Took titlted his head to the side, coughing slightly with a shudder. "I'm so cold," Pippin whimpered. "Its so cold in this room."

"He's delirious!" Merry cried.

"Give him your cloak Merry," Aragorn ordered.

Merry removed his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around Pippin's shoulders. Pippin obliged to the new found warmth with a sigh. "Hopefully I don't catch a cold, after this," He muttered to Pippin. Pippin laughed quietly, his body shaking. His face became twisted with pain when a tremor of pain from his shoulder traveled down his spine. Frodo kept his head down as they trudged through forest, Pippin once again had managed to cause himself woe. "It should have been me, not Pippin," Frodo sighed. "If only I sent him home."

"Do you think Master Peregrin would have gone?" The ranger asked.

"No, no, he probably would have followed me," Frodo replied, lying his hand on Pippin's leg. "I just wish this didn't happen to him!"

"Sadly enough it did," Sam Muttered.

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

Pippin was cold, and tired. All he wanted to do, was go to sleep, but he find that he could not. For his dreams are plagued with nightmares, and frightening images of the Nazgul. His body swayed back and forth, as Bill walked, he drifted in and out at times and could barely hear what his friends were saying. At times he would hear the voice of someone else with them. Strider called him Glorfindel, he was an elf from what Pippin could tell. He guessed that because Strider mentioned something about him coming from Rivendell, sent by an elf named Lord Elrond.

Pippin blacked out again.

He awoke, finding himself lying against someone's back, and Bill -- No it was another horse riding hard. Pippin realized he was lying against Frodo's back, and wrapped his right arm around his waist afraid he might fall off the horse. Pippin could feel very little, the king's foil must have numbed the pain of his shoulder. Pippin thanked Strider with all his heart for his healing hands. He could feel himyself slipping again, the presence of the Nazgul Pippin could sense all around him.

Water was splashing across his face, it was horribly cold. He tightened his arm around Frodo's waist when Pippin felt himself slipping off the horse's back. He pulled himself back up on the horse's back with what strength he had left in his body.

"_Come, Back! Come Back!_" He heard the Nazgul shouting. "_To Mordor we will take you!_"

"I shall not!" Frodo sneered. "You will not come any closer to me!"

"_The Ring! The Ring!_" They shrieked. "_Come back, and we will spare your friends life!_"

The sound of Frodo pulling out his sword, rang in Pippin's ears. "You shall not have the ring, nor me! Not even my friend!" He yelled.

Peregrin began to wheeze, feeling the effects of the poison beginning to run through his vein's, the king's foil had worn off. His limbs were moving all on their own, he felt himself fall off the horse, stumbling into the river. "Pippin stop!" Frodo cried. Pippin began to move across the Ford, shakily, stumbling. "Pippin!" Frodo shouted. The horse galloped over to the Took. Frodo leaned over holding onto the reins and grabbed Pippin by the arm, pulling me back onto the horse. "Don't Listen to them, Pippin!" He cried, shaking his cousin. "Fight them!"

There was a gust of wind, and rush of water, coming down the Ford. The wraiths began to approach them until they screamed in terror, trying to get back to shore, their effort was all in vain. They were swept down the Ford, what became of them the two hobbit's would never know. Pippin wanted to stay awake, but had no will of his own at that time, and Pippin blacked out once more, thinking it would be the last time he would ever open his eyes again.

* * *

Pippin and Frodo finally made it to Rivendell by the help of an elf who found them wandering in the woods, but Frodo wondered if it was too late for his cousin. An elf maiden carried Pippin while Frodo followed her possibly to Lord Elornd. Frodo looked about the moonlit halls of the structure they traveled through, admiring the beauty of the craftsmanship. He looked up and found himself confronted by a tall man with pointed ears. There was a wise air about him; there was not a doubt in Frodo's mind that he wasn't just that. But at the same time there was something indescribable about him. The elf gazed at the hobbit slightly, before turning his attention to Pippin. "Take him to the guest room, quickly," He ordered the maiden.

The elf maiden rushed to guest room chambers, stripping Pippin of his filthy clothes, and lying him bed, with human sized nightwear. "Master Baggins, you must leave now," She whispered. "Lord Elrond mustn't be distracted, if he is to help your friend."

"Can I stay? Until he arrives?" Frodo inquired. The Elf maiden sighed, and nodded. With that comfirmed, she left the room. Frodo moved to Pippin's side, resting himself on the edge of the bed. Pippin was shivering his lips were blue and quivering, dark circles resided under his eyes. He mumbled inaudible things in his dreams clutching onto Frodo's hand.

"Don't worry Pippin, I'm here," Frodo whispered, brushing the wet curls from his forehead, Pippin's head turned to the side with a fearful gasp. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever." Pippin whimpered in his sleep. "Frodo . . ?" He muttered. Frodo's features brightened at the sound of his cousin's voice.

"Frodo Baggins," Came Lord Elrond's voice. Frodo turned in response with a tried look in his eyes. The Elven maiden came up from behind gesturing toward the door. "You must leave now. I will do everything my power to help your friend," He said, resting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Thank you m'lord," Frodo replied, rising up from his chair. He gazed upon Pippin one last time before the maiden ushered him out of the room, and shut the door.

"Your room is at the far end of the hall, master Baggins," She said with a bow. Frodo nodded with a sincere smile. "Thank you," He said with a nod of his head before heading down the hall.

As he traveled down the corridor, Frodo wondered if Sam and Merry were all right in the company of Strider. He knew the ranger could be trusted and they would be in safe hands, but Merry's disdain towrd the man was obvious and Frodo wondered if that would complicate things between the trio. "Make it throught this Pip," He whispered, walking slowly down the hall to his room. "Please." Before his opened his door, he heard Pippin screaming, Frodo didn't oblige to his call and entered his room, feeling guilty.

_

* * *

_

Frodo, awoke from a horrible nightmare covered head to toe with sweat. he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Morning had come quickly, Frodo felt like he just lied down. He proceeded to stretch himself out, getting all the kinks out of his body from being in the curled up the his huge bed. He dreamt Pippin became a wraith and destroyed his homeland, his friends.

Throwing on his trousers and his blouse and vest (all washed by the elven-maiden that helped him and Pippin to Rivendell), he headed for his door. Frodo wanted to see how Pippin was doing so badly, but something told him, he was still sick. He could feel it in his stomach.

_Nonsense Frodo, your just shaken from the nightmare,_ Frodo thought to himself. Nevertheless, he foundhimself dashing out of his bedroom. His destination, Pippin's bedroom. Halfway down the corridor, Frodo was bombarded by two figures. The three of them fellt onto the ground, he yelped out in surprise and was going to call for help, when the sound of unmistakable laughter rang in his ears. Frodo pushed his assailants away from him, they moved without struggle. Frodo's face brightened considerably at the sight of his cousin and gardner. "Merry, Sam!" Frodo cried, pulling them into a hug. "Your alright!"

"Of course we're are, you silly Baggins!" Merry laughed. Sam nodded in agreement "And why wouldn't we be? Strider took right care of us, he did," Samwise elaborated. Frodo bowed his head down feeling foolish all of sudden. "Well, after Glorfindel sent me off to Rivendell without you, I thought I'd never you again." He played with the buttons on his vest.

"You should know, Samwise Gamgee and Meriadoc Brandybuck are not that easily gotten rid of, Frodo Baggins!" Merry scolded him, with slap on the back. "How's Pip? Is he all right?" Frodo shifted uneasily at the mention of Pippin. Sam noticed this but said nothing, he awaited Frodo's answer. "I'm, not sure. I was going over to his room when you caught me by surprise," Frodo replied. Sam extended his hand to Frodo who grasped it greatfully, Samwise pulled him off the ground with little effort. "C'mon, lets go see 'em."

The three set off to see their ill friend when the sound of him crying out, in a more alarmed than hurtful manner, stopped them in their tracks. "Pippin!" They cried in unison, bolting toward the room. They pushed the door open, knocking an Elf who stood next to onto the floor. The man shot Sam a less than savory look. "Oh," Sam winced, biting his lip. "Sorry mister elf." The elf said nothing to the gardener as he rose from the ground, quickly leaving the room.

Pippin moaned, trying to get an old man who wore a gray cloak hand off his shoulder. "Leave 'em alone," Sam warned. "Or I'll knock ye' three ways from the Shire and back!"

"You'll do no such thing Samwise Gamgee!" The old man snapped. Sam Jumped in surprise, shrinking back. The old man turned around with a sly smirk on his face. Frodo's blue eyes lit up like the stairs themselves. "Gandalf!" He cried leaping into the wizards arms. Gandalf patted the Baggin's on the back, Frodo pulled away to get a look at the wizard'a face.

"Yes, I am here," He said. "You're all lucky to be here to. Including Peregrin. I've just taken the broken piece of the blade out of the young Took's arm. But my work and lord Elrond's is not done yet." The hobbit's delighted faces

"Well, hurry I don't want to loose my Cousin!" Merry snapped suddenly. Gandalf glared at the hobbit, Merry ran out of the room in fear of what would happen to him if he stayed any longer. "Ya' didn't have ta' scare Merry like that Mr. Gandalf," Sam pointed out. Gandalf scoffed lightly and pushed both Frodo and Sam out of the room. "Get going the both of you. Samwise give Frodo a tour around the house of Elrond why don't you?"

"Yes sir. C'mon Mr. Frodo," Samwise said, grabbing Frodo's hand. Frodo followed the gardener out of the room, as he traveled through the corridors. "Don't want to anger Mr. Gandalf now do we?" Frodo shook his head, and followed after Sam.

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

It had been a month and was now October the Twenty-fourth. Pippin had been saved from the grasp of the poison, but had yet to awaken. Frodo, Sam and Merry feared he would never wake, until Gandalf came and gave them the news of Pippin (whom was now awake in his chambers). The three hobbit's rushed to Pippin's bedroom unable to wait until after luncheon.

They opened the door finding Pippin reading, _The Magician's Nephew_ setting up. "Pippin!" Merry cried leaping onto the bed, pulling the hobbit into a hug. "You're okay! You're okay!" He was practically crushing Pippin's ribcage. "Merry! You're hurting me!" He proclaimed.

Merry released his cousin, grinning like a fool. "Sorry, Pip," He mumbled. Pippin was about to answer, when Sam and Frodo hugged him at the same time. He cried out in pain, he attempted to wriggle out of his friends grasp. "Sam! Frodo!" The two hobbit's pulled away from Pippin.

"I know your all happy that I'm okay, but ya' didn't to have to crush me to show it," Pippin breathed. "I'm still healing." The Hobbits nodded, in response. "We're sorry," Frodo muttered. Pippin nodded, embracing his cousin, Frodo hugged him back tentatively, with a smile on his face."It's all right Frodo," Pippin laughed. "I'm okay, I promise." Sam ruffled Pippin's curly hair. "Sure, Mr. Pippin," He answered. Pippin glowered at the gardener skeptically. Merry simply shrugged. "_I doubt this is the last time Peregrin gets hurt_," The Brandybuck thought.

"Why don't we spend the whole day with our favorite cousin?" Merry suggested. They all looked to Pippin for approval. "Sure, why not?" The young Took smiled from ear to ear, his green eyes shining. "I could use it." The four, hobbit's spent the entire afternoon talking playing, eating and more eating.

* * *

_The Winter here's are cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
Haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
too long too far from home,  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
and I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never throughout I could feel so low  
oh the darkness I fell like letting go_

_If all the strength, and all of the courage  
could lift me from the place  
I know I could love you much better than this,_

_Full of Grace,  
Full of Grace  
My Love  
So it's better this way; I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all more  
It's just that we stayed, too long  
in the same old Skickly Skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh the Darkness I feel like letting go_

_If All of the strength, and all of the courage,  
could lift me from this place,  
I know I could Love you much better than this_

_Full of Grace  
Full of Grace  
My Love_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**"Full of Grace" is property of Sarah Mclachlan

* * *

Fin 


End file.
